


White rose in a closet

by Dathfreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Finger Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a warning in any fics where these two have sex it will be in a closet. As always please leave a comment of kudos if you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote>





	White rose in a closet

Weiss Schnee was bored out of her skull. She was being forced by her father to participate in board meetings now that she was of age to take over the company. She stared at the very nervous man giving a presentation he had so obviously put together last minute. After he was done he took his seat the older board members took over the room with ease. They dismissed when a secretary walked in and told Weiss' father that one of his partners was waiting for him in his office. Weiss sat up quickly at the prospect of freedom. 

"You are all free to go. We will meet again next week and continue our discussion."

Weiss stood up and nearly sprinted out the door. She walked out side her fathers building to see none other than Ruby Rose walking on the other side of the street.

Ruby had been out all day looking at different weapons and trying to find gifts for her teammates sense it was almost graduation. She was looking for different store that might hold parts she needed to make an upgrade for Ember Celica that would let it switch between full auto and semi auto. She was walking down a street looking for the store she had heard about when she felt someone watching her. She turned to look across the street and saw the huge Schnee dust corporation headquarters. She looked around the base at the people milling about and saw Weiss. 

Weiss blushed when Ruby turned and saw her staring. A moment later Ruby was on her side of the street running at her with her arms open to hug her. Weiss stiffened at first but sank into the warmth of the hug and wrapped her arms around Ruby. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Me? oh I'm just shopping for Blake and Yang. I was gonna make Yang's shotgun feature a little better for big groups of Grimm and I got Blake the special edition of 'Ninja's of Love'."

Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled evilly.

"I already have your gift don't worry."

Multiple fantasies tried to force their way into Weiss' head but she blocked them out and started walking with Ruby.

Both girls had a crush on each other but neither of them could see it. It was painfully obvious to everyone else but they refused to see it. Their hugs lasted longer than is usual or how one was always staring at the other. 

Ruby bounced along the sidewalk excited at seeing Weiss. Weiss walked a step or two behind her trying to keep her face passive and to not stare at Ruby when she wasn't walking backwards. Weiss had already had everyone's gifts custom made from the best black smith in town. They were all dust infused metal with their symbols and color. The color was given to the trinkets by the dust but they came with enough dust to make a rune powerful enough to wipe out the biggest Grimm, so long as you used the corresponding dust. Weiss smiled as she imagined Ruby's face upon receiving her gift. 

Ruby had gotten Weiss a cloak with her symbol inside of Weiss's and a card explaining how she felt to Weiss. 

The two spent the day together walking around town and talking about what they were going to do after they graduated. They went back to the dorms to see that it was empty except for them. Ruby looked at the calendar and let out a little laugh.

"It's Blake's 'special' time." she said. 

"That explains why Yang's not here. Do you think Yang bullied junior into letting them use his place?"

"Probably not. I don't think Blake likes that place to much."

Yang had a habit of going down to juniors club when she needed information or to use his private rooms for hookups." 

Ever sense she and Blake had started going out they had gone there once and had used hotels ever sense. Weiss always got a bill about a month later and she never said anything, even though her father would kill Blake if he found out she was paying for a faunus and a human to be wrapped around each other for a week.

Ruby put the bags down and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Weiss sat down on her bed and laid down. She sat up and decided to help Ruby get started on wrapping her gifts so she walked over to the bags she had put on the floor. She picked them up and started categorizing them before going to get some boxes. She came back and saw Ruby was no longer in the room but there was a note on her bed. 

'Hey Weiss, I know it's a bit early to give this to you but I couldn't wait anymore and I had something I wanted to tell you.... I know this may seem kinda cowardly but.... I really like you. I have sense our second year here and Yang's told me to tell you sooner but I never could. I understand if you don't feel the same but I wanted to get that off my chest.' Weiss looked at her bed again and saw her gift. She picked it up and looked at it in the mirror. The dual symbol on the hood was her favorite part about it. 

Ruby was hiding in the library trying to lose her memories in a book. Suddenly her scroll buzzed. 

"Get back here in the next five minutes, or I'm coming to get you."

Ruby threw her book down and used her semblance to get back to the room in less than a minute. She opened the door expecting to see Weiss but it was empty. Suddenly the door closed behind her. She turned and saw Weiss standing there in only her underwear. 

"Weiss. Uh w-w-What are you doing?"

Weiss didn't say anything but started moving towards her. Ruby was about to take a step backwards but Weiss kissed her before she could do anything. Ruby froze up at first but she soon melted into the embrace. The two walked backwards hoping they'd hit a wall. Instead the two landed on the ground in the closet. Ruby pulled away and started laughing as Weiss blushed. 

Ruby looked at Weiss who was making a point to be very interested in the clothes to her left. Ruby put her hand on Weiss' cheek and turned her face. When Weiss looked back at her Ruby lifted her head up and kissed Weiss. Weiss kissed her back and Ruby lowered her head again. 

Ruby moved her hand down Weiss back and gripped her ass. Weiss gasped at the sudden pressure and bit Ruby's lip. Ruby moaned as Weiss started grinding her leg against Ruby's sex. 

"Where did you learn this?" Ruby asked breathlessly.

"When your a lesbian you learn the female anatomy quite well." Weiss said.

Ruby was about to say something but it was lost to a moan and Weiss rubbed her knee against her again. 

Weiss sat up and un-buttoned Ruby's school uniform. She threw it to the back of the closet. She ran her hands down Ruby's chest gripping a boob and causing Ruby to gasp and arch her back. Weiss started kissing Ruby's neck and moved a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. When Ruby's bra was off she took of her own and slid Ruby's skirt down, taking her panties off at the same time.

Weiss and Ruby blushed at how wet Ruby was. Weiss smiled slightly and started kissing down Ruby's neck and towards her boobs. When she reached them she put her mouth around one of her nipples. She very lightly nipped at it causing Ruby to intake breath suddenly. She traced her tongue around it as well, making Ruby squirm. 

Weiss took her hand and moved it down and started teasing Ruby's entrance. Ruby moved her hips trying to get Weiss' fingers into her.

"Ask for it little red."

"Please..... fuck me.." Ruby gasped.

Weiss finally allowed Ruby to feel her fingers inside her. Ruby moaned loudly as she felt Weiss' fingers penetrate her. Weiss put her other hand in between her own legs and started masturbating. 

Her eyes jerked open when she felt Ruby's hand over the one she was using to get off. Weiss moved her hand out of the way and let Ruby pick up where she left off.   
The two felt their climaxes approaching faster with each stroke.

Ruby came first followed shortly by Weiss. Weiss collapsed on top of Weiss and the two of them fell asleep like that. 

They woke up to the sound of Yang laughing and Blake trying to suppress her giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning in any fics where these two have sex it will be in a closet. As always please leave a comment of kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
